Pogo
Pogo *'Number': 4207 (real number unknown) *'Class': (Appears to be) LMS Fowler Class 4F *'Configuration': 0-6-0 Pogo is a mysterious supernatural engine who has been seen and mentioned by some of the Dark Railway engines. Bio Brian's Story In 1962, Brian was convinced to tell the engines a ghost story, and so, he chose Pogo to be the star of his fictitious story. Pogo was once an ordinary Fowler 4F working on a small railway called the "Sundale and Port Haven Light Railway". He was the railway's only engine, and thus was relied upon to do most of the work, unless other engines were hired in to help. One day, after being teased by a visiting Stanier 8F called Barry, Pogo took a freight train up the line, unaware that it was a gunpowder train. On his way up the line, and working hard on the gradient, hot ash flew from his chimney into one of the trailing vans, which ignited and exploded whilst he crossed a bridge, causing him to plummet into a ravine to his death. Five years later, the engine who had witness Pogo's death, Barry, was waiting to be dismantled in a foggy scrapyard. He suddenly saw Pogo gliding towards him, commenting that it was impossible. Barry called out to him, but Pogo dissapeared. Barry closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Pogo materialise in front of him. At this point, Pogo rolled forwards into Barry, where the two engines dissapeared into the fog. After that, on every halloween, Pogo is said to ride the rails again, searching for more engines to take to the afterlife. This story was told by Brian to his friends in 1962, and, whilst interesting, is a figment of Brian's imagination. Encounters In 1958, Brian was accidentally brought to Woodham Brothers scrapyard on the way to the Dark Railway. Believing his time had come, he felt miserable. Suddenly, a dense fog came down and he found himself face to face with Pogo. The ghost assured Brian that he was not to pass on to the afterlife, and disappeared as Dave approached to take him to the DR. Several years later, in 1967, Dave was pulling a late night goods train when a dense fog came down at Walschurch. He sighted Pogo in the bankers siding, and as he climbed Upway bank he suddenly collided with the back of Cammer's train. He woke up in a strange limbo-like place and came face to face with Pogo, who warned him to appreciate his life and that a grave danger lurks on the horizon. Dave was sent back to before he left with his train, allowing himself to stop the accident from happening, though Pogo's warning continued to play on his mind. In 1968, Pogo briefly appeared (out of sight) to the engines throughout the year, evidently keeping an eye on them. Several months later, after Dave and 257 Squadron were killed by Leanne during her latest revenge scheme, they were brought back to the limbo-like place (known as "Pogo's Locker", and Pogo confronted them, angry that they had got themselves killed and that Dave had ignored his warning. He chose to reset the events of the day leading up to it, wiping Dave's memories and ordering 257 to resolve the situation. When the events that followed resulted in the Gasworks Tunnel collapsing and killing Leanne, Pogo appeared briefly outside, being spotted by Dave and 257 in the process. The following year, it transpired that Leanne had somehow been able to avoid being taken by Pogo when she died and had transferred her soul into the body of Repulse. When this truth emerged, Pogo appeared to try and contain her, summoning the help of the ghosts of Cammer, Owen, and Colin, all of whom had died in the days prior. With the extra assistance of Otto and his Tau Cannon, they were able to damage Leanne's soul and force her into Hell before Pogo proceeded to take the three ghosts on to the afterlife. Persona Pogo is seen to be a mysterious character, appearing behind the scenes, often monitoring the engines of the Dark Railway. He can sometimes get frustrated with his charges when they show incompetance and lack of common sense, but mostly acts for the greater good of them regardless. Livery Pogo is painted completely white, due to his supernatural status. Basis Pogo appears to be based on a Midland Railway/LMS Class 4F, designed by Henry Fowler. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 4 - Pogo Rides Again * Series 5 - Haunted Hannah (does not speak) and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 * Series 6 - The Prime Time of your Life Specials: * Pogo (does not speak) * Mere Anarchy (cameo) Ed the Engine * Series 2 - Ghosts 'n Stuff (does not speak) Trivia * Pogo is the first, and currently only, supernatural being seen in the series. * He is also possibly the most powerful being within the TDRS Universe. * Brian has privately admitted that he made up the story about Pogo after meeting with the ghost in 1958. * In "Pogo Rides Again", Pogo's "Ghost" livery flawed, as his wheels and some rivets are still black. * Pogo's number was chosen because the four digits added together equalled 13, the number believed to be unlucky. * Like Repulse and Leanne, Pogo is one of the only characters in the series to have a defined "theme song". The theme is an excerpt from one of Dark DJ's remixes, of the track "Pogo / Mere Anarchy" by artist "Sounds like Johnny Depp" (an old friend of Dark DJs). Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Deceased